Jamais Vu Joyeux Noel
by Lilith Lunatic
Summary: The O.Z. experiences its first Christmas, Glitch experiences some angst, and Cain just experiences life. GC.


**Jamais Vu Joyeux Noel**

Glitch idled against the wall of the ballroom as everyone else danced and partied without bothering to include him. This year the Queen had blended the stiff traditions of the Winter Gala with those of one of D.G.'s favorite Earth holidays: Christmas. While the ball had a much lighter air than the ones of winters past, Glitch was still the wallflower that was ignored. He wished someone would appreciate his rhythm.

"Care to dance?" Glitch spun around hopefully, only to see Cain's son… (Jeb?), offer Azkadellia his hand.

Glitch sighed and watched as they crept slowly to the dance floor and swayed gently back and forth. Azkadellia was smiling genuinely for the fist time in a long time. Glitch felt a sand smile slide across his face. At least someone was happy and loved.

Glitch watched the dancing a little while longer. Maybe he shouldn't have come; this party was a chance for the royal family, the guard, and the advisory council to release tension. The ball was and honoring celebration for the heroes of the O.Z. Glitch was part of neither. He had refused D.G.'s offer to put his brain back. He hadn't really done anything during D.G.'s adventure except foul things up. Yes, Glitch should go.

"Where're you off to, Zipperhead?" Cain's voice called to him as he reached the door.

Glitch blinked at the lounging former Tin Man. "Oh, just- Just…"

Cain was watching him carefully. Glitch couldn't think of an excuse that he wouldn't see through. Glitch decided to tell the truth.

"I don't belong here. Don't think I did before I lost my marbles," he tried to joke away his loneliness at that thought, but Cain saw it anyway.

"You didn't lose them, Glitch. They were ripped from you when you wouldn't talk. I don't know if I could've done the same in your place." Cain had come to stand next to him while speaking. Glitch watched the partygoers to avoid looking at him.

"You never would've built something so evil…" Glitch mumbled, clenching his fists, nails biting into the palms.

"That's what's really bothering you, isn't it?" Glitch nodded mutely. "It wasn't your-"

"Don't!" Glitch snapped, "Don't say it wasn't my fault. _Every single machine_ the Witch used was my invention! The holographic observation regenerator. The Sun Seeder."

"Which were twisted from their original purpose."

"The Tin Box." Glitch' s voice broke from the loud, argumentative rasp to the whimper of a lost little boy, and it nearly broke Cain's recently repaired heart.

"Dance with me."

"Wha…?"

Cain didn't repeat himself as the drug a stunned Glitch to the ballroom floor. Cain placed Glitch's hands in the leading position and waited. Glitch just stood there looking at him.

"Come on, Glitch, where's that famous rhythm of yours?" That seemed to snap the former advisor out of his daze and they were off, zooming at a pace and rhythm that Cain almost had a hard time keeping up with. Almost.

Cain stumbled. Okay, _did_ have a hard time keeping up with.

"Whoa, whoa!" Cain laughed. "No wonder the ladies never danced with you! They couldn't keep up!"

Glitch blushed, looking sheepish as eh stepped back with a mumbled, "Sorry."

"That's okay. Here," Cain set himself to lead, and they glided across the floor at a less frantic pace. Glitch looked up at him warily.

"Sorry," he whispered, not meaning the dancing.

"That's okay." Cain stopped under a doorway. "Here." They both looked up.

Above their heads was a plant D.G. had found and said was similar to mistletoe. Since she'd explained the tradition to everyone when they questioned her reasoning for hanging plants from the doorways and ceilings, Cain had been planning.

Cain smiled at Glitch as the flower opened up, releasing the shining pollen down on them.

However, before he could lean forward, Glitch's eyes went wide, and he began to wheeze and cough, trying to speak, but squeaking instead. He was turning purple. Glitch couldn't breathe.

Cain caught him as Glitch's knees gave out, and he passed out.

Lifting the thin scarecrow of a man gently into his arms with a snug fit, and turned out of the room, rushing to save his love.

---

Glitch woke up warm and tired. His limbs felt weighed down, his head hurt, and his throat ached.

He blinked his eyes slowly, pushing up on the pillows weakly to sit up. That's when he noticed he wasn't in his room. He was in Cain's.

Next, as he tried to remember what had happened, he had no memory after dancing with Cain.

Glitch slowly lifted the covers, half-relieved, half-disappointed he was still dressed.

Just as he was feeling guilty for the not-so-innocent affection, the object of it walked in the room.

Glitch blushed and turned away, not seeing what Cain was carrying.

"Here," the Tin Man said quietly as not to offend his aching cranium. Glitch held the steaming cup of cocoa carefully, but shakily, as his hands were unsteady in a way that had nothing to do with the weakness of his muscles.

"Hold it still," Cain order, pouring something amber and strong smelling from a flask; Glitch raised a brow at him. "It'll help your head."

"What happened?" Glitch rasped and flinched at the sound of his own voice.

"Allergic reaction. One you never told me about…?" Cain didn't make that a question.

"I didn't know…" Glitch mumbled into his cup.

"You gave me quite a scare," Cain said softly.

"Sorry." Glitch seemed to be apologizing a lot lately.

"That's alright. It wasn't your fault."

They sat in silence for sometime, sipping their spiked cocoa collectively.

"It wasn't your fault," Cain reiterated suddenly, not meaning the faux mistletoe.

"You said that already," Glitch smirked, deciding to play dumb. He was good at it. "I'm the one that glitches. It's why I'm Glitch!"

Cain just watched him for a moment. Alright, so he could play dumb well around everyone else but Cain. Still worth at shot.

"I know. Can't control a reaction," Glitch faked, hoping Cain would let this one slide.

"Can't control evil, either." Nope, no sliding.

Glitch sighed. "I know."

"Good."

They sat once more in a slightly awkward silence.

"Anymore allergies I should know about?"

"Not that I remember."

"Good."

_Awkward.  
_"'Cause the next time you're in my arms, I want you conscious." Glitch blinked at him.

"I'm conscious now…?" Cain smiled in a feral way.

"So… where were we?"

"I have no idea."

Cain set aside the forgotten cocoa, slinking over to the bed.

"Guess I'll have to remind you, sweetheart."

"Reminding would be nice."

Lying on top of Glitch, Cain drew Glitch's soft mouth up with his smirking one.

Although this was Glitch's first one… he had a feeling this would be a _very_ Merry Christmas.

---

_**To my best friend with her own kind of glitches, Merry Christmas, all my love Moonybins, your Paddlebrains forever, Me.**_


End file.
